


Everything that You Need

by crazygirlne



Series: Snowells Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Council of Snowells, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: When Team Flash gets stuck, they summon the Council of Snowells to help.





	Everything that You Need

**Author's Note:**

> There's a nod in here to one of my favorite fics from the amazing ClaudiaRain.
> 
> Snowells Week day 3. I'm almost done writing story 4 and do hope to get it posted on time tomorrow!

Amazingly, months pass before the next big crisis. When it comes, it’s bad, and Barry and Ralph are completely knocked out of the fight during their first skirmish, rendered not only powerless but also particularly susceptible to injury. Messes around town keep Joe and Cecille busy, and Iris is juggling running a news site and taking care of her husband. 

Cisco, Harry, and Caitlin have to keep Team Flash running, without the Flash, against a threat they haven’t even begun to understand.

It’s a lot to deal with, honestly, and Caitlin’s been exhausted since the whole thing started.

“I’m out of ideas,” she complains to the other two. They’ve spent hours trying to figure out anything about what’s going on, and they’re still coming up blank.

“We should be able to figure this out.” Cisco sounds as frustrated as Caitlin feels. “I mean, we’ve got all the right expertise, just…” He slows, sitting up. “Maybe not enough of it. Hey, we should get the Council of Wells back here.”

Harry takes off his glasses for several seconds longer than he actually needs to in order to clean them. “As great as that sounds,” he says, managing cockiness and exasperation simultaneously as only Harrison Wells can, “I’m not sure even  _ I _ would be able to help. Most versions of me don’t have as much in the way of bioengineering, and we need that.”

Cisco snaps his fingers, wearing the expression he gets when he’s made a major breakthrough, and Caitlin braces herself. “I know! We need the Council of Snow instead! No, wait, the Council of Snow  _ and _ the Council of Wells! The Council of Snowells!” His hands are stretched wide as he waits for acknowledgment of his genius.

Nothing will talk Cisco out of “the Council of Snowells” at that point. Not that she tries too hard; there’s definitely logic behind it, anyway. 

They have work to do narrowing down the helpful Caitlin Snows of the multiverse and which Wellses they should invite, but luckily, nothing else goes wrong while they’re figuring that out. Finally, they’re ready, and they summon (Cisco’s word) their selections, three versions of Wells and three versions of herself. As the cross-dimensional hologram projections form, Caitlin takes a deep breath.

She’s not sure why she’s so nervous. Harry is within reaching distance, and Cisco’s just a few feet away, and they’re summoning versions of themselves. What is there to be afraid of?

She feels Harry’s attention on her, his concern almost palpable, so she knows her vague distress is obvious, at least to him. She closes her eyes and takes one more deep breath, then opens them to six familiar strangers in front of them. 

Well, most of them are strangers.

“Greetings!” An exuberant H.R. Wells is grinning at everyone present, and Caitlin can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips. “Oh, I am so excited to be here.”

It had been a close call, with Savitar, and H.R. left the team afterward, but he still checks in periodically, his genuine enthusiasm and joie de vivre never fading. Caitlin’s always happy to see him.

The other Wells’ expressions make it clear they don’t really feel the same; all three look pained and mildly embarrassed.

Feeling a little more settled already, Caitlin studies the rest of their visitors. There’s a version of Harrison who’s dressed like Sherlock (and he goes, appropriately enough, by Sherloque), and there’s another who looks strikingly like her own Harry.

It’s strange, looking over the Caitlins. The first to draw her eye is definitely Killer Frost, not Caitlin Snow. Caitlin could’ve become her so easily, she thinks, or she could’ve been split so much longer than her initial panic, and clearly, developing powers didn’t go nearly as smoothly on some Earths. The next Caitlin looks stern, her walls up so firmly that they’re almost visible. The third looks softer, more relaxed than Caitlin herself is, though she looks utterly exhausted, and that one is wearing a wedding ring as centerpiece to a necklace. 

Everyone dives right into discussing the problem. It’s not actually nearly as confusing as it could be; two of the Wellses and Two Snows go by different names. Sherloque seems the least impressed, and Cait (the strict, scientist version) seems the most intrigued.

Once they’ve talked everything through, there’s a little bit of informal conversation, and Caitlin finds herself pulled into a chat with the three versions of herself. She finds out that Cait has never had a serious relationship with anyone, romantic or otherwise, instead throwing herself into her scientific pursuits. Killer Frost is a little intimidating, until she takes a tangent from Cait’s lack of relationships.

“You never married Ronnie, then?”

Cait shakes her head, while the other two Caitlins tense up. Frost notes their reactions and looks over her shoulder at something Caitlin can’t see, expression softening. 

“It was challenging sometimes,” Frost says, “figuring out how to deal with my personality changes and the fact that Ronnie is partly another person when he uses his powers as Firestorm.” She crosses her arms. “It’s worth it, though. Having a partner.”

Caitlins eyes find Harry automatically. He’s chatting with the other versions of himself, wearing a mixture of exasperation and pride, and she feels a swell of love and contentment. She still misses Ronnie sometimes, of course, but it’s not the open wound it once was. It helps, too, like Frost said, having a partner.

The other Caitlin-who-goes-by-Caitlin yawns, and the other Harry-who-goes-by-Harry’s attention snaps to her immediately. Suddenly there’s a rippling, and then that Harry is standing next to that Caitlin, clearly in the same physical location and coming through the same projection.

Not-her-Harry puts an arm around his Caitlin’s shoulders. He addresses her quietly, just a simple, “Alright, Snow?” but his voice is gentler than Caitlin’s ever heard before. She watches as her other self melts into his touch, and as he presses an almost reverent kiss to her temple.

“Just tired,” she says, closing her eyes and resting a hand on her stomach oh-so-briefly.

_ Oh. _

Caitlin is struck with a wave of unexpected desire at the sight, nearly overwhelmed by the idea of herself and the man she loves sharing so much together. Her man in question seems to have noticed, too, but Caitlin can’t read his expression, and before she has a chance to follow anything further, their visitors all take their leave.

Down to the norm of just the regular versions herself and Harry, the two of them and Cisco get to work implementing what the Council helped figure out. It’s a long day, and if Caitlin had thought she was tired at the start of it, that’s nothing compared to how she feels by day’s end when everything’s been set right again, crisis averted. She’s almost on autopilot as she and Harry make their way back to her apartment and get ready for bed. She feels a little more herself when he climbs into bed with her.

He’s acting different than usual, though. Instead of taking her hand as soon as they’re settled, he watches her for several seconds.

“Are you alright, Caitlin?”

“Just tired,” she answers, unintentionally echoing her counterpart’s earlier words. At Harry’s skeptical raised eyebrow, she sighs. “It was strange, seeing the different ways my life could have gone. They way it  _ did  _ go for those versions of me.” She picks at the comforter, not having to look at Harry to know he’s still watching her. “I don’t know how much you could hear, but Frost is still with Ronnie. Cait never had him in the first place. She’s never had  _ anyone _ there for her. And the other Caitlin…” She looks up at Harry now, and he’s watching her, endlessly patient, as he is when he wants to be. “She’s married. To you. And I think they’re having a baby.”

“Does that…” Harry tenses a little, like he’s readying himself for something unpleasant. “Does that bother you?”

“No.” She doesn’t have to think about her answer at all, doesn’t even let herself hesitate. “No, I…” Caitlin feels tears stinging at her eyes, though she isn’t entirely sure why. “I know we’ve only been together for a few months. It’s not long enough, but when I saw them together like that, I wanted it. I wanted it so badly it hurt.”

Harry’s tension shifts from apprehension to something like desire. “I feel the same,” he says simply, and then they’re kissing, warmth exploding through every fiber of her being.

After a few minutes, she slows things down enough to say, “We’re not making a baby  _ tonight. _ ”

He hesitates for a beat. It’s not disagreement, but it’s not agreement, either. Still, he nods. “I know.” Harry kisses her again. “Maybe we could move in together. Officially.”

That thoroughly distracts her from the mild oddity of their previous exchange, and then his hands and mouth distract her further, and finally, she’s not thinking about anything at all except how good they make each other feel.

She’s falling asleep in his arms when she murmurs, “Do you want to move in here? I don’t want to live at Star Labs.”

“Maybe we could look for a new place. With an extra bedroom or two.”

“Right.” Caitlin yawns. “That way, Jesse has a place to stay when she visits.”

Harry’s arms tighten around her, and Caitlin falls asleep feeling utterly loved, secure in the knowledge that she and Harry are moving forward with their lives.

Tomorrow, they can start looking for a bigger place.


End file.
